


Got a Little Sun

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Kissing, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Mila and Sara take a trip to the beach for a fun day in the sun. Well, it would have been if Mila had listened to her girlfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FEMSLASH FEBRUARY!!! And to start of the month, here's my first femslash fic for Yuri!!! on Ice! I've been shipping these two since we first saw Sara so I'm glad to finally write something for them. I love my girls. I have at least two more fics planned for this ship through the month along with another YOI femslash ship. 
> 
> This is also a fill on the YOI Kink Meme for [Mila/Sara + Vacation, beach, fluff,rating any](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/153793224399/milasara-vacation-beach-fluffrating-any). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! All kudos/comments are appreciated!

The sun shined brightly down on the warm, sandy beach. Everyone seemed to have the same idea as Mila and Sara that day as the beach was covered with people. The pair eventually found an empty spot to lay out their towels and sat down.

Sara watched as Mila pulled out a bottle of sun tan lotion from her bag. She glanced from the low SPF number on the bottle to Mila’s pale, white skin. “I don’t think that’ll keep you from getting sunburned,” she said.

Mila looked up at Sara as she began rubbing some of the lotion onto her arm. “I’ll be fine. I want to get a nice tan before going back home.”

Sara watched her apply it over the rest of her body, knowing it wasn’t going to be enough. Mila was an adult and made the decision on her own. It’s not like Sara didn’t warn her.

“Mind getting my back?” Mila asked, glancing over her shoulder, a coy smile on her lips.

Sara took the bottle that Mila held out to her and squirted some into her hands. “It would be my pleasure,” she said, scooting behind Mila.

If Sara lingered too long, rubbing the lotion across Mila’s back and shoulders, Mila didn’t complain.

Once they were done, Sara jumped and pulled Mila to her feet before running hand in hand towards the water.

 

*

 

“I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so,” Sara said a couple of hours later.

They were sitting on Sara’s bed; Mila was fresh out of a cold shower. Sara behind her, gently rubbing aloe vera lotion onto Mila’s now very red shoulders.

Despite the discomfort and pain, she was feeling Mila tried to make light of the situation. “Maybe it was plan all along to get your hands on me more,” she said, though her flirty tone fell flat and winced when Sara touched a particular sore spot.

“Sorry, _tesoro_ ,” Sara quickly replied, moving her hand away. “But if you wanted that, all you had to do was ask,” she said, leaning around Mila so that she could see her smile. She knew Mila was miserable and wanted to make it all go away.

Mila gave her a half smile in return. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Sara leaned back and slowly slid her hands down Mila’s back. “I hate that you’ll be sunburned the rest of your trip.”

“I guess my loving and caring girlfriend will have to take care of me,” Mila replied.

“Anything for you.”

After Sara finished with the lotion, Mila slipped on a loose fitting shirt and waited as Sara washer her hands in the bathroom. They were supposed to go out for dinner that evening but that wasn’t going to happen now.

“How about we order in and have a movie night?” Sara suggested as she rejoined Mila in the bedroom.

“Won’t Mickey be mad if we have to cancel?” Mila asked. She honestly wasn’t that concerned about him and preferred the idea of staying in alone with her girlfriend.

“He’ll get over it. I just want to spend the night with you here,” Sara said, closing the gap between them and gently placing her hands on Mila’s hips.

“No complaints from me.” Mila leaned forward and caught Sara’s bottom lip between hers, running one hand into her hair.

Sara tilted her head and leaned in, deepening the kiss. Without thinking, she ran her hands up Mila’s back.

Mila instantly pulled away, hissing.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Sara squeaked, covering her mouth with her hand.

“It’s okay,” Mila reassured even though it did hurt. “Come on, let’s go pick out some movies to watch.”

 

*

 

> **♥ yuri-plisetsky and 4, 372 others**
> 
> **mila-babicheva #movienight** w/  @sara-crispino
> 
> **yuri-plisetsky** wtf happened to you? you look like a tomato
> 
> **mila-babicheva**  i got a little sun today
> 
> **yuri-plisetsky** a little?
> 
> **mila-babicheva** shut up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
>  _tesoro_ = Darling (literally treasure)
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/156678168096/got-a-little-sun).
> 
> I now have a twitter just for fic updates so follow me [here](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) if you're interested!


End file.
